Pale
Write the text Pale By: Shaundra '' Join Amber and discover the incredible world of vampires! Don’t forget to read the irresistible sequel to ''Pale--- Shadows By: Shaundra Shoemaker! Chapter One- First Day I sighed. I had just awakened from a dream. A dream so vivid, it were nearly as if I was there, and if it was real,-and not just a dream- My life would be a miracle! My life is not a miracle right now though-HA! It’s the first day of Middle School! Oh the horror! And by the way- I’m Ambrosia Izabellea Selene, but please call me Amber. My Mom is Veronica Carmen, and my Dad is Zak Selene. My step-dad is Bret Carmen. He is pure evil, and my soon-to-be-step-mom is Jennette Calle. She lets me call her Jenni. “Ambrosia!” And there’s Bret. “Ambrosia Selene! If you are late on the first day of-“ I cut him off. “Late for school on the first day I’m grounded. Yeah, yeah I heard it all before Bre- Dad!” I called. My Mom made me call Bret Dad. It was more polite- as if I cared if I was polite to that cheese head. “Ambrosia, Please at least try to be polite,” My Mom begged. “Fine. Also Mom, I will try not to be as utterly absurd as last year.” I smiled as I said this, and she bought it. That probably was not the only reason though- Big words like utterly ''and ''absurd are the number one trick with my Mom. She beckoned me forward. “Come on now, don’t be so snappy. Let’s go.” She said. I huffed an aggravated sigh, and followed my Mom out the door to my humongous, mansion sized house. “Well at least there’s some up-sides to your Mom being famous,” I muttered to myself. I looked at the brand new, blood red Lamborghini parked in our drive way. “Sweet ride, whom does it belong to?” I asked. “Your Mother,” Mom said, “Then you when you’re sixteen,” “Wow Mom, you didn’t have to-“ She cut me off. “I decided to buy it all while I could right now,” She said. “It’s better for everyone!” Mom clapped her hands together like a six-year-old and climbed into the shiny new, blood red car. I rolled my eyes. As I tried to get into the Lamborghini, I hit my head on the roof. “Ambrosia!” My Mom exclaimed. “I’m fine!” I snapped. I climbed into the passenger seat. “Let’s just get this over with,” I said. “Ooh, snappy today aren’t ya’ sweetie?” My Mom asked. “Noooo!” I said sarcastically. My Mom put the keys in the ignition and started the car. She backed out of the drive way, and New Preague Middle School here I come. I had a scar on my wrist where I accidently scratched myself with a pencil very hard last school year in Florida- I couldn’t believe it was still there. It was pretty funny looking to… I turned up the music in the car and the song So Sick, By: Ne-yo came on. I turned it up a little more and looked out the window, humming to my favorite song. “You like this song sweetie?” My Mom asked as she breathed a laugh. “Ya think?” “That I do,” she said. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. Suddenly, I saw my dream again. My dream was only a flash, and then I remember the alarm clock waking me up. It was me, standing next to seven other vampire-ish featured people, some boys some girls. I had dark brown hair from far away, but up close, I guess it looked kind of mahogany-so I’m told. I had amber-ish colored eyes- I thought I was a freak for allot of reasons, but this one mostly- and very pale skin. My hair was curly, and not that long. Just a tiny bit past shoulder length I guess. Today it was breezy, so I wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a white ‘ski’ vest- it had a furry hood! I also wore black skinny jeans. I was dressing casually for my first day- not like I needed anything more than my car for a good first impression. Oh and I had white and black stripped tennishoes. We were getting close to school as I started hyperventilating. “Calm down Ambrosia!” My Mom said. “Sorry,” I apologized. “And please call me Amber.” I begged. “Okay, but I rather much enjoy your real first name,” My Mom said. I didn’t notice we stopped moving until my Mom told me it was time to go, because I was looking down. But when I looked up, everyone was looking at the blood red Lamborghini parked in the school parking lot. It looked like they were all waiting just to see who stepped out. Even some teachers! “Looks like I won’t be in trouble if I’m late to class huh Ma?” I asked. I stepped out of the car without waiting for an answer, and everyone’s jaw dropped. I have been told I was very pretty, but I didn’t think I was anywhere close to jaw-dropping… I waved to everyone staring at me, and their jaw just dropped even more. Crap. Was I graceful to? Crap! I tried to hide the smile on my face, but that didn’t work out, so instead I smiled wide with pride. Chapter Two- Thyia Jaysin When I was walking to class -finally- a girl approached me. She was half black, she wasn’t so tall, she had white high-heels, so she looked a little taller, -but compared to my five foot five height, she looked like an ant- she had blue, denim shorts, and a white tank top, with little frills on the bottom. She also had hot pink lips and bright blue eye-shadow. Her eyes where somewhere between exotic green and blue. “Hi!” She said excitedly…? “Hey.” I was still walking, and she had a hard time keeping my pace. “Do you always walk this fast?!” She asked. “No,” I said. “This is slow for me,” I chuckled. She gazed at me -wide eyes- in amazement. “Well, I’m Thyia Jaysin-Call me TJ though,” She said. Wow, she recovered fast. “But it is funny to watch people struggle with my name,” She laughed. I smiled he laugh was cute. She held out her hand and I shook it. “So you’re Ambrosia Izabellea Selene huh?” She asked. I slowed down to her pace, which was like I was moving as slow as a snail. “Call me Amber,” I said. “Oh okay. I really like your real first name though Amber,” She said. I sighed. “Yea well I don’t,” we turned around the corner. “Why? It’s a beautiful name!” I laughed at her reaction. “Too long. I like short names. Like yours-TJ,” I said. “Yea well mine is a boy name! Yours is a-“I cut her off. “Sorry TJ- I don’t talk much,” I was trying to end this conversation. “Your point is?” She asked. “I’m trying to end the conversation TJ,” I laughed. “Oh lol,” She actually said lol. That makes me laugh even more. But I really don’t talk much-Just think. We were now at our lockers. “Florida huh?” TJ asked. “Wouldn’t you be extremely tan then?” I chuckled again. “TJ- I have never been tan in all the ten years I lived in Florida,” I said. That was another reason I thought I was a freak. “Weird. Did you use allot, like, allot of sunscreen- Or just never go outside?” She asked. I laughed. “Both,” “Huh,” TJ said. I hung up my backpack after I took everything I needed for the new September school year. TJ got her things also and we headed to our classes. “Hey we’re in the same class,” TJ said. She sounded disappointed. “Is there a problem with that?” I asked. Well I guess I couldn’t blame her for wanting to sit next to a freak like me. “No, no!” She said. Or not… “I’m sure I will absolutely love being in the same class, But you’ll have to be in the same class as the lead gossip girl,” She said gossip girl like it was a bad thing… It probably is then- TJ didn’t seem like a gossip girl. “Oh,” was all I said. “Wanna sit next to each other the whole year?” she asked. “Oh I don’t know- What if you’re annoying?” I said. She smirked. “Sure,” I breathed a laugh. She grinned and we took our seats in our homeroom teacher’s room-Mr. Sheets. “All right everyone!” He said. “As you all know, we have a new student in our school this new school year, and she is in our homeroom!” I started to get nervous, so I sank in my chair- I was terrible in front of crowds. “Ambrosia?” Mr. Sheets asked. “Yo Sheets!” I heard a girl voice call. Mr. Sheets turned his head to a skinny blonde chick in a hot pink tank top and ripped blue jeans. TJ quickly passed me a note. It said: ‘Skinny blonde chick/brat= Baylie Nay-Gossip girl’. I thought it was funny how TJ wrote this. I put the note in my desk. Hardly two seconds have passed. “She back there.” Baylie pointed with her thumb to me. She had bad grammar. I rolled my eyes and waved. “Why Hello Ambrosia,” Mr. Sheets said. “Amber, actually,” I murmured. “Your name is Amber?” He asked. “No my name is Ambrosia, Just call me Amber,” I said. He shook his head as if he were trying to shake away an image from his head. “Why don’t you just come on up to the front and tell us about yourself?” He asked. “Sorry, I am horrible in front of crowds,” I breathed a laugh. “Well than this will be good practice for the future!” He said excitedly. “Fine!” And I rose from my chair. Chapter Three- Ambrosia Selene- Amber I walked up to the front of the room. “Hi, I’m Amber and I guess I’m going to have to introduce myself,” I curled some hair behind my ear- It’s what I do when I am nervous. “Well, I am just going to have you guys ask me questions, and I’ll answer them,” I stated. Baylie raised her hand. “Baylie?” “How is ya hair ‘dat color- I like it,” She said. “I don’t really know… It’s called mahogany I think,” I laughed nervously. Baylie was looking at my hair admiringly. I looked away. “More?” I asked. Mr. Sheets raised his hand. “Mr. Sheets?” “Where are you from sweetie?” He asked. “Um, Miami, Florida,” I said. TJ’s hand shot right up like a bullet. I laughed. “TJ?” “Why aren’t you any bit tan then?” She knew the answer to this one. I smirked. “I told you earlier,” I said. “Noooo!” She said sarcastically. “Wow dejavu,” I said. I sighed. “Well, My Mom made me use allot of sunscreen, and I never really like to go outside- The sun gives me a headache,” Another hand went up like a bullet. “Yes?” “Why does the sun give you a headache?” He asked. “I don’t know…” I said. “Now I got dejavu,” He smirked- so did I. He was amazingly gorgeous. No- gloriously gorgeous. He had shaggy jet black hair, and crimson eyes. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and black and green tennishoes. My style-nice. He was very pale. I thought I was pale! He was muscular and he had long black eye lashes- he made me think I was dreaming. “Any more questions?” I asked. Everyone’s heads started looking around, but no one raised their hands. “Okay thank you Amber,” Mr. Sheets said. “You may return to your seat now.” “Actually,” I started. “I was wondering if I'' could ask some questions…maybe..?” It came out like a question. “Oh, sure!” He said enthusiastically. I flashed a glance at the pale boy in the first row on the end- aka the gloriously gorgeous boy. He was still-Like he wasn’t even breathing- and he was staring at me. I put my hair behind my ear again. “What would you like to know?” Mr. Sheets asked. “The first names of all the kids please?” I asked. “Do you want to shake hands with them?” Mr. Sheets asked. But before I could say anything, he said, “Of course you do!” I went around shaking hands with everybody, and when I got to TJ, she said, “Long time no see, huh?” I smirked while she laughed. Then I got to the gloriously gorgeous boy on the end in the first row. Mr. Sheets was at his desk at this time. “Hello,” I said. “Hello. I am Devin…Bathory…” He spaced out his words, and trailed off gazing into my eyes as we shook hands. I blinked and looked down. “I don’t think I need to say who I am…” I said. He laughed an enchanting laugh that matched his looks perfectly- The laugh was perfect. I looked back up into his eyes, but we were no longer shaking hands, just holding them. We both started blinking and tried to snap out of it as everyone started giggling. Devin looked around at everyone, as so I did. I slipped my hand out of his and waved once. “Nice meeting you,” He smiled, but I couldn’t see his teeth. They were probably perfect to. I started to get jealous. “You to…” I walked away slowly and sat next to TJ. “So how was it with Romeo over there huh Juliet?” TJ asked. “I don’t even know,” I said. TJ laughed. “Sure!” Apparently we were given handwriting sheets-haha sheets-as I was *shaking* hands. TJ looked down and started working. And I saw Devin turn around. I looked up at him. He smiled and waved. I did the same and then got to work. I could feel him staring at me for at least two minutes until people started laughing, then he smiled and got to work to. Phew! 'I WAS TRYING TO DELETE THIS ALL BUT IT DIDNT WORK D:''' Category:Fantasy Category:Vampires/Werewolves